The present invention pertains generally to hair removal products, and more particularly to a protective shield and cover for protecting the vulva and labia minora of a female.
As the demand for bikini hair removal procedures increase, so does the demand for related products. There are many methods for removing unwanted pubic hair, including waxing, shaving, using a depilatory, and laser hair removal. Waxing, such as the “brazilian wax”, is a particularly popular choice, and is offered at many beauty salons and spas. Laser removal is becoming increasingly popular due to its success with permanently removing unwanted hair. Hair removal in a female's pubic region typically requires full exposure of the vulva area to ensure complete hair removal, placing the sensitive regions of the female genitalia at risk for damage and pain.